


Park benches

by Serahne



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Post canon, The one who gets the reference in the title wins a fanfic just for them, Written for the Komamiki week, and Kazuichi trying to force his stupid vision of what a couple should be on them, it's fluff, with Komaeda and Tsumiki being dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serahne/pseuds/Serahne
Summary: An embarassing scene at the breakfast's table. And not for the reasons one would expect.





	Park benches

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first day of the Komamiki week. Prompt : PDA. Hope you'll enjoy it !

It was Kazuichi who started the whole thing. During the breakfast, when everyone was busy filling their plate with food ( for Owari ), trying to contact Future Foundation to tell them that they would need some supplies quickly ( Hinata ), planning the next beach party for girls only ( Mahiru ) or screaming through the room that this day would be a good day ( Nidai ), the Ultimate Mechanic walked toward the table where Tsumiki and Komaeda were quietly eating, and threw them a suspicious glare.

“What’s wrong with you ?” he asked plainly.

Komaeda blinked in Kazuichi’s direction, while Tsumiki shifted nervously on her chair.

“Are you talking to me ? I guess that you are. That’s a vast topic” Komaeda replied with a large - and a little mischievous - smile. “Really, you should be a little more specific.”

The other boy crossed his arms in front of him, subconsciously adopting a defensive posture after Komaeda’s answer. He liked to repeat that he wasn’t scared of the white-haired boy anymore but was the only one who refused to be in his sole presence anyway, though the official reason was because ‘he pissed him off’.

“Nah” the mechanic said, looking at Tsumiki who was rapidly shrinking against her chair. Kazuichi felt a spike of guilt and tried to be less cold with his next words. “Aren’t you supposed to be together ?”

Silence.

Then Tsumiki looked anxiously as Komaeda, eyes wide, as if she was trying to tell him something without talking. The other one nodded, which for a reason or another, annoyed Kazuichi. Eventually, Tsumiki turned toward him.

“Y… yes. We have been together for three months, two weeks and twenty hours. I - I thought everyone knew about it, I’m sorry if we haven’t told you anything, we like to keep things between us ?”

The interrogative was unnecessary, but they were all used to it.

Kazuichi couldn’t help but offer the girl a nice smile, for she seemed to be on the edge of a breakdown. He had a weakness for pretty, desperate girls, even the ones who were crazy enough to date a guy like Komaeda.

“I’m good, I heard the info when it came out,” he said, rolling his eyes. “What’s weird is that you don’t look like a couple at all. I never see you holding hands, or kissing, or even doing anything showing that you care for the other.”

“Hum” Komaeda interrupted, after taking a sip of coffee. “You’re wrong, actually. Tsumiki-san noticed that my breakfast was cruelly lacking in vitamin C, and told me to add a fruit to my daily routine.” He smiled at the nurse, openly delighted. “I have to say, I feel a lot better since then ! As expected from the Ultimate nurse, her advice are priceless.”

Tsumiki’s face became so red that Kazuichi thought she was about to explode.

“N-no… that’s nothing. Of course I would know these things, it’s only common sense.”

“Ah ! But it’s common sense that I don’t know, then ! Does that make me ignorant ?” Komaeda inquired, cocking his head on the side, in the most obvious manipulation Kazuichi had ever witnessed.

It worked, though.

“Aaaah ! No, not at all, of course you aren’t ignorant at all !”

“Then you have to admit how amazing you are as a nurse, Tsumiki-san !” Komaeda beamed.

“I … I see ! Thank you, then Komaeda-kun.” She bowed slightly, which was weird since she was sitting at the table.

She offered the white haired boy a little smile. Kazuichi wished others were paying attention to what was happening, because it was so weird. What was even this couple ? If. When Sonia will finally accept to date him, he would definitely go wild on PDA, he decided. There was no way he would act like Komaeda and Tsumiki, who didn’t even act like they were together to be honest.

“Have you even kissed ?” Kazuichi asked.

“Yes !” Komaeda replied, with the giddy expression still on his face. “Twice !”

In three months, Kazuichi thought.

“And you never want to kiss more ?” He tried again. “Like, now for example ?”

The nurse and the luckster exchanged a confused look. Then Tsumiki shook her head a little too strongly for it to be cute.

“We are eating breakfast, right now. It is really unhygienic to exchange right now, don’t you think ?” said Tsumiki.

Komaeda nodded with approval, very proud of his girlfriend.

“Absolutely ! Also, if I may be so bold, could I make one remark, Kazuichi-kun ?”

“Sure, shoot.” The other boy mumbled, the sideration he felt making him forget for a second who he was talking to.

He remembered when Komaeda’s smile turned a little cruel.

“Instead of being so interested in our kissing habits, it may be more constructive for you to busy yourself with your obvious lack of kissing, don’t you think ?”

Silence. Komaeda’s smug face was very punchable, but since everyone was around, he sticked with mumbling curse words and other unintelligible sentences about how he would kiss Sonia all the time if they were together, and going back to his own table, letting Tsumiki and Komaeda enjoy their breakfast.

Their corner of the room returned to being quiet, but Komaeda noticed that Tsumiki didn’t seem as peaceful as before Kazuichi’s visit.

“Are you alright, Tsumiki-san ? Are you bothered by something ? I promise I will eat the other half of the orange later” he assured her, trying to guess the reason of her sudden mood.

“Ah… that’s good. But I… I don’t know ?” the nurse replied, twirling her napkin between her fingers. “Maybe Kazuichi-kun is right, and we aren’t really a couple or something.” She raised her head toward Komaeda, and he was glad to see that she was upset enough to cry, but that her eyes were full of question.

“I don’t think we should concern ourselves with Kazuichi” Komaeda said with a lazy smile. “I shouldn’t talk badly of the Ultimates, but the thing to admire about him is his talent as mechanic, not as expert in relationships. He is a little embarrassing, I would say”

“I… I see, then. That’s good.” Tsumiki said, and she seemed a little happier - which Komaeda considered a great victory.

She stayed silent a few seconds, and then :

“Could we still try ? This… PDA thing ?” she said, the letters falling with hesitation from her lips. Her whole face was as pink as Kazuichi’s hair.

Komaeda nodded. “I don’t see why not ! Maybe we can hold hands ? Ah ! But I need both of them to make my toasts, and you said I had to eat them all if I didn’t want to lose weight again, right ?” he noticed without managing to hide his disappointment.

“Maybe… “ Tsumiki tried to make it work. “Maybe I could hold them while you put some jam on it ? If that’s not too awkward for you ?”

Komaeda lightened up like a christmas tree, putting his real hand on the table, patiently waiting for Tsumiki to make her move. Slowly, as if she was maybe expecting it to be a trap or something, she put her hand on Komaeda’s, not slipping her fingers between his or anything, just skin touching.

After a few seconds when nothing happened, she breathed out the air she has been holding, and smiled tentatively to Komaeda.

“That’s nice.” She said, being very careful to not move her right hand at all, and picking a toast with her left. “Isn’t it ?”

Komaeda looked at their two hands, pale and warm and awkward, and nodded.

“Yes” he said, pleased. “It’s really nice.”


End file.
